After
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: When time passes, it can sometimes stand still too. Sometimes the worst of days can be the best too. When time stands still, all of these factors collide.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Thirty Years had passed. All the children of Mabase had moved away, to bigger cities like Tokyo or Kyoto. Nothing exciting ever happened there. The Medical Meccanica plant was gone. Nobody saw it happen, it was just gone one morning. And the legend of the Vespa Woman who had destroyed the city was just that, a legend. Nobody knew the truth.  
  
Except for Naota.  
  
He was the only child who didn't move out of the city. His father and grandfather had died many years ago, his grandfather of old age and his father of an unknown disease. Now, at forty-two and with three children and ten grandchildren, Naota still kept the bakery up and running.  
  
None of his children knew who their mother was. Only Naota did. He never married, but lived with the woman who bared his child for seven years, then she disappeared. He was really young when he had his kids, barely eighteen. But it had been exceptionally hard when she disappeared.  
  
Again.  
  
Thankfully Ninamori Eri had been there. She had been a sergeant mother to all the kids. And still was to his grandchildren. They had dated for some years after his children's mother disappeared. But it hadn't gotten that much more serious.  
  
"Gwampa Gwampa we're here!"  
  
Naota turned around and caught his fourth-eldest grandchild, Satsuka, in his arms. A moment later he was tackled by the other six.  
  
"Sorry we're late, dad. Traffic was a nightmare. There was another accident on the bridge." He watched as his two daughters and one son walked through the door with their husbands and wife. They were carrying large bags of groceries, stepping over the kids on their way to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll start dinner!" Shouted his son as he walked passed him.  
  
"Thanks, Sumatsu. I'll just keep the kids busy I guess." He trailed off as he looked at the seven toddlers hanging off his arms and legs.  
  
"Papa, pway your Gwuitwar." Whined Kamatatsu.  
  
Naota glanced up the stairs, where the guitar was. "Fine, but you little one's have got to sit on the couch and wait for grandpa to get his guitar, okay?"  
  
It was like a stampede, all seven toddlers running as fast as they could to get to the couch. Naota grinned and started up the stairs, grabbed his guitar, and walked back down. He then sat himself on the sofa and looked up at all the little kids. Fourteen eyes were locked on to him expectantly. Giving a little chuckle, he picked at the strings of the guitar.  
  
"Okay, this song I'm gonna play was your guys' grandmother's favorite song." The toddlers watched fasanated as Naota picked carefully at the strings, the melody of Drops Of Jupiter playing out across the room.  
  
As Naota reached the last note, he realized how bland the song actually sounded without Canti to plug into. He too had disappeared without saying goodbye.  
  
"That was really good."  
  
Naota looked up to his three eldest grandchildren. All three of them were adopted. They were calm and pretty much secluded themselves from the rest of the family. Ordinary for thirteen year olds.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, I heard a rumor today." Said Kamusa, the eldest boy.  
  
Naota looked towards him. "About what?"  
  
"A person called the Vespa Woman. She rides a cool Moped bike. My friend says that there is a legend about her. That all of whatever happened in your time, when you were a kid. Do you know the legend?"  
  
Naota closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Of course I know the legend." He looked at all seven of the toddlers, who immediately screamed, "Tell it!" all at once.  
  
Naota laughed and settled himself into the chair, pulling the guitar onto his lap.  
  
"It all started many years ago, when all the children of Mabase were living here." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Legend

Chapter Two: The Legend  
  
"It all started many years ago, when all the children of Mabase were living here. I was only twelve at the time, in the sixth grade. She appeared on the bridge, right over the Mabase River, on a weekend. A young boy named Ta- kun was walking with a friend his age named Mamimi. They bought soda's, drank them, then tossed them to the side of the road.  
  
As they continued walking down the bridge, Ta-kun was struck from behind by a Vespa Moped. Mamimi took pictures as the person dismounted from the bike, a guitar strapped to her back. She examined Ta-kun, concluded that he was merely unconscious and continued to give him CPR. Of course, Mamimi freaked out. Ta-kun was ok, but as soon as he started to get up, the girl took the guitar from her back and struck poor Ta-kun in the forehead. She then road off on her moped, her only words being "You are Useless!"  
  
That night, when Ta-kun got home, a large horn was sticking out of his head. When he pushed against it, it went back in. He bandaged it and went down to dinner. But when he got down there, the girl who had ran him over was eating. It was explained to him later that she was to live with him and his family, as their housekeeper. Her name was Haruhara Haruko, also known to some people as Raharu. As it turned out, Raharu was an alien. She had simply come to Earth to get something back that was stolen from her.  
  
On the top of the hill used to be a plant, the Medical Meccanica plant. Inside its confined compound was a man named Atomsk, the Pirate King. He had enough power to take over entire universes. And Raharu wanted this power, so she wished to free Atomsk.  
  
Well, the bump on Ta-kun's head turned out to be a robot, that sprouted from his head. It supposedly, information thanks to Raharu, came from the Medical Meccanica plant. But no one was sure.  
  
So as time went on, several more robots and different items sprouted from poor Ta-kun's head. One incedent where the robot was actually transferred to one of Ta-kun's friends.  
  
But one day it would all change.  
  
Raharu found out that the first robot that came from Ta-kun's head, Canti, had the powers of Atomsk. Both her and Canti disappeared, then returned.  
  
Ta-kun had missed her so much. He even cried when he saw her again. So, the next day, him and Raharu left, traveling throughout the city. But one morning, something happened. Raharu sensed something. Saw something. The two took off on the moped, heading for the giant thing. It was called the Core. A component to a giant hand that would activate the plant. Canti, the robot, had formed with the Core already, and it waited for the final piece. A man with bushy eyebrows stopped them, however, questioning where the boy's loyalty laid; With his planet, or with Raharu. Of course, Ta-kun chose Raharu. She had been his light in the dark since she came.  
  
And she wanted to use his head, one last time.  
  
She tossed Ta-kun to the Core, which devoured him in a single bite, then activated the hand. As the hand lowered to start the plant, Canti, the robot, stopped the hand.  
  
Raharu watched in disbelief as Ta-kun crawled from the screen of the robot, two guitars in hand. His own, and Atomsk's. For some unexplained reason, he had captured the powers of the Pirate King.  
  
Raharu went nuts. She wanted that power, so she attacked Ta-kun for several minutes with her own guitar. Ta-kun was finally able to disarm her, tossing her guitar high into the air. She was knocked to the ground as he combined the two guitars together, then raced toward her.  
  
Raharu watched as Ta-kun suddenly stopped before her, hovering in mid air. He was blushing, but looked her in the eye.  
  
"I love you," was all he said. He then kissed her, stunning her beyond words. A second passed, then Ta-kun threw up his head, high into the air. A huge, red bird emerged from his forehead, lifting the whole Medical Meccanica plant at least fifty feet off the ground, if not more. The bird then took off into the sky, leaving the wrecked town.  
  
About an hour later, Raharu was seen leaving the lost town, leaving Ta-kun standing in the middle of the wreckage. All she said, was "Save for next time, Ta-kun," Before she sped off on her moped.  
  
three years passed, then suddenly, Raharu appeared in Ta-kun's house. She had finally discovered her feelings for Ta-kun, and lived with him for seven years. They had three kids together, but when they were only four, three and two, she left without a trace. No goodbye's or anything, and broke Ta-kun's heart again."  
  
All ten kids plus three adults watched as the man plucked a string at the guitar. "She was never heard from again." He concluded.  
  
All ten kids had their mouths wide open. "How could she do that!!?" Exclaimed Tsukaki, the youngest adopted.  
  
"Did you know wher Gwampa?" Asked Kiki.  
  
"Yes, I knew her, but only briefly." He lied.  
  
"Wow, I don't think we've ever heard the whole story. You always left out the good parts." Said Kaoru matter-of-factly.  
  
Naota shrugged.  
  
"Well, dinner is ready, common kids."  
  
Once again the stampede flowed through the living room as Naota crept up the stairs towards his room to change. Carefully he changed, then walked out onto the balcony. Carefully he leaned against the railing, thinking about all that had happened in the last thirty years.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"  
  
Naota rested his head against the railing. The voice was recognizable, and he knew at once who it was.  
  
"Because, I don't even know the truth." 


	3. Chapter Three: The Truth Revealed

Chapter Three: The Truth Revealed  
  
"Well, did you have to twist the story so much?"  
  
"Because, if I didn't they would have known it was me."  
  
"But it was you, Ta-kun."  
  
Haruko leaned against the man, pressing into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her amber eyes.  
  
"The chitlens sure have gotten big. They are a lot like you, calm and steady."  
  
Naota sighed and rested his head against Haruko's. "But they have your wicked sense of humor. And look more like you than me."  
  
"I wish I could've seen them grow up."  
  
Naota felt his heart constrict. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave me and your children? OUR children?"  
  
Haruko sighed and looked towards the hill, where the Medical Meccanica plant one stood. "Atomsk."  
  
Naota wanted to cry. Not him again. "I thought you were done with him."  
  
Haruko nuzzled her face into the crook of Naota's neck. "He destroyed my home planet, I had to go."  
  
"You could have at least said goodbye, or left some sign."  
  
"No, it was against my orders. As a Space Patrol Officer. My boss told me to leave immediately, no goodbyes or anything."  
  
"I thought you lied about that. That you were after Atomsk for your own reasons."  
  
"I was, but I was still a part of the Patrol."  
  
Both of them froze as a voice rang up from the stairs.  
  
"Dad, common, everyone's waiting for you."  
  
"Coming, Haruma." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Time for dinner?" Said Haruko happily.  
  
"Yea, I'll be ba-"  
  
"DINNER TIME!" Haruko started for the door, but Naota caught her by the collar and yanked her back into his arms.  
  
"Stay here, don't move, I'll bring you some food." He smiled at her, then kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Let me guess, my own children and grandchildren don't know about me." Said Haruko when they parted.  
  
Naota paused at the door. "Well, Kaoru, Haruma and Sumatsu know a little about you, and your grandchildren know the legend of the Vespa Woman." He winked playfully and continued down the stairs, leaving Haruko on the porch.  
  
Haruma was walking on her way to the dining area when she saw it. A picture in a frame, of her father, and a peached-haired woman. She had beautiful amber eyes. She had a goofy expression, and her father, he was so. happy. She had never seen her father smile like that. And what was even stranger, she felt like she had seen that woman before. Known her, even.  
  
"Hey Sumatsu, Kaoru, have you guys ever seen this picture?" She picked up the frame and held it out to her siblings.  
  
Sumatsu scratched his head. "No, I've never seen it before."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Maybe he's finally dating!" she said hopefully.  
  
"Naw," said Sumatsu and Haruma.  
  
"He's younger in that picture." Commented Haruma.  
  
"And dad would never see any other woman. He still has false hope that mom will come back." Said Sumatsu off-handedly.  
  
Kaoru frowned. "Well, at least you guys can remember mom. I cant."  
  
"But that's the strange thing, I feel like I know her, like I've seen her face." Sumatsu nodded at his elder sister.  
  
"Well, we'll ask him about him later." And so, the three siblings walked into the kitchen, followed shortly by Naota.  
  
Dinner was great, followed by lots of joking around and horseplay.  
  
Finally, Naota felt it was time.  
  
Quickly he guttered his courage. "Sumatsu, Haruma, Kaoru, may I have a word with you?"  
  
All three children glanced nervously at each other. Silently they lifted themselves from the chairs that they were settled in and followed their father into the den. Inside, pictures of Naota's father, mother, friends, the peach-haired lady, and a few magazine pictures, including one that was framed. The shadow of a boy's back, a guitar in his hand. The caption read 'Fooly Cooly.'  
  
Naota motioned toward the couch, in which the three adults sat.  
  
"It is time you three knew the truth." Naota began.  
  
"Its time you knew the truth. about your mother."  
  
Sumatsu sat up abruptly, violently knocking his sister's elbow. "You knew about her this whole time? And not once you tried to tell us?!"  
  
Naota waved his hands defensively. "Whoa, I just thought you weren't ready. So if you would calm down now." He glared at his son.  
  
"Your mother was not like us. She was out of this world. Wild, free, just a crazy person. She was so carefree. Its hard to describe her." Carefully he picked up the nearest picture of the peach-haired lady.  
  
"This. is your mother." He handed the picture off to Kaoru, who looked at it fondly.  
  
"And this." He picked up the guitar and set it on his lap, "Was her guitar. That's why I am so fond of it."  
  
All three kids where silent.  
  
"And another thing. You guys aren't going to believe it, but its true. The legend of The Vespa Woman, Haruhara Haruko, aka Raharu and Ta-kun."  
  
All three kids looked at him expectantly, holding their breath. Naota's own heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.  
  
"I am Ta-kun. And that woman, is Haruhara Haruko."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yea right!"  
  
"Nice try!"  
  
"I'm not kidding. That is Raharu."  
  
Kaoru was laughing hard. Sumatsu was scratching his head, and Haruma had a very confused look.  
  
"So, what your trying to say is, that she is an alien and that we are half alien, half human?" Kaoru finally said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." all three said in unison.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everyone looked at the door as it creaked open. A woman, looking about thirty years old, walked through the door. She had brilliant yellow eyes and peachy hair, matching both the woman in the photo and all three kids, with THEIR peachy hair and amber eyes. A guitar was swung over her shoulder, a medal bracelet with a single chain link on it over her gloves. She wore a bright red vest and a pair of worn jeans.  
  
Carefully she walked over to Naota and draped her arms around him. "I am Haruhara Haruko. My real name is Raharu. In some places, such as here in Mabase, I am known as the Vespa Woman. I love a man named Naota, but I call him Ta-kun. And I also have three children-" Her eyes traveled over the faces of all three of them. "-but I haven't seen them since they were very young. For reasons that I should have never left."  
  
All three adults were left with mouths hanging open. But something sparked in Haruma's mind. Faded memories of this woman, playing with her as a baby. As the oldest child, she was the first to recognize her mom.  
  
Slowly she got up and made her way to the woman. She looked into her eyes, her own misting over.  
  
"Its really you." She murmured. Suddenly, she threw her arms around the woman, crying "Mommy, mommy its you." Finally the other two came over, crying just as hard.  
  
And for the first time in all the time that (Ok, that part just made no sense, lol) Naota had known Haruko, he saw the first tear fall. She had never been much of a mom, always holding the kids upside down and putting diapers on their heads instead of their butts, but she loved them something fierce. 


	4. Epilogue

"And then, Ta-kun, you said, 'I love you Haruko,' and gave me the most passionate kiss ever!"  
  
Haruko wrung her hands together and pursed her lips, while Naota inched away.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so, Haruko." Naota screwed up his face and looked Haruko up and down.  
  
It had been almost a year since he and Haruko (And with a little help from Atomsk) had single handedly blown up the city of Mabase. Then Haruko had left Naota for seven months, only to return. As soon as Naota saw her, his stomach had dropped. His mind filled with the image of him kissing her.  
  
Of course, Haruko turned it around into something she could mock him about. Telling stories of their future together was one way she horrified him, the next was blowing him or even giving him kisses. But all the same, Naota was glad to have Haruko home again.  
  
Haruko looked back at Naota. "You don't think we'll have a future together?" her expression softened and her voice dropped.  
  
Naota took up a look of slight alarm. "Well, we could, but. Haruko, your several years older than me, and you're an alien."  
  
Haruko raised her eyebrows, then slumped back onto the pillow. She then pulled the covers over her body.  
  
"Lets go to bed, I'm spent."  
  
Naota looked at her with fond eyes. Sighing, he twisted around and turned off his bedside light, then snuggled in next to Haruko. He decided it was better just to snuggle in with Haruko than to argue with her to get in her own bed. Before Naota closed his eyes, he glanced at Haruko's sleeping face. Carefully, he brushed a strand of peachy hair off her cheek and behind her ear. He then sat up a couple inches and planted a soft kiss on top her head.  
  
"Goodnight, Haruko."  
  
Naota turned around and pressed his face deeply into the pillow. As he fell asleep he felt Haruko's arm sneak under his waist and pull him to her.  
  
Naota sighed and didn't protest, but instead dreamed of peachy-haired little girls and boys. 


End file.
